Not only a OneNightStand
by Mangosaft
Summary: Omi wacht nach einem Abend in der Disko nicht in seinem eigenen Bett auf. Neben ihm liegt der Mörder seiner Schwester; Schuldig! Was ist letzte Nacht bloß passiert? Schuldig X Omi


Omi zog die Stirn kraus. Es wurde langsam hell, die Vögel zwitscherten und versuchten ihn mit ihrem nervigen Gesang zu wecken. Aber der kleine Weiß wollte trotzdem noch weiterschlafen . Starke pochende und stechende Kopfschmerzen plagten ihn. Aber nicht nur der Kopf, auch sein Rücken und sein Hintern machten ihm zu schaffen. Omi tastete nach einem Kopfkissen, in das er sein Gesicht vergraben konnte, um es vor der Morgensonne zu schützen.

"Guten Morgen Bombay" der kleine riss die Augen auf und blickte in Schuldigs Gesicht, dass ihn verschmitzt anlächelte.

"Gut geschlafen?"Der kleine Braunhaarige wusste nicht so recht wie er reagieren sollte. Er wusste nur, dass aus irgendeinem Grund ein Schwarz Mitglied neben ihm im Bett lag. Panisch wollte er aufstehen, doch zwang ihn ein stechender Schmerz am Rücken, der bis hinunter zu den Beinen ging, wieder zurück aufs Bett. Omi verzog das Gesicht.

"Was ist denn los, Omi-chan?" Schuldig drehte sich auf den Bauch und stütze sein Kinn mit den Händen ab. Immer noch war da dieses Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das den jüngeren verwirrte.

"Was machst du hier in meinem Zimmer!?" presste der kleine Weiß hervor.

"Ah sind wir das? Ich dachte, wir wären in einem Hotel~" Omi sah sich erst jetzt um. Schuldig hatte recht. Alles deutete auf ein Zimmer hin, dass Paare zum "Spaß haben" mieten würden. Ein Love-Hotel.

"W-was zum...!?"

"Oh, sag bloß, du hast unsere schöne Zweisamkeit von gestern Nacht vergessen. Du brichst mir das Herz Kleiner~" mit gespielt trauriger Miene wischte sich Schuldig eine imaginäre Träne aus dem Gesicht. Omi saß geschockt auf der Decke und überlegte fieberhaft, was gestern passiert war.

Omi hatte heute frei gehabt, und er nahm sich vor, mal wieder in die Disko zu gehen. Schon seit längerem hatte der kleine Weiß seine Seele nicht baumeln lassen können, oder gar Spaß außerhalb des Blumenladens gehabt. Yohji wollte den jüngsten aus ihren Reihen begleiten. Er ließ sich natürlich keine Chance entgehen, irgendwelche Frauen anzumachen. Beide gingen aufgebrezelt zur Disco "DanceDanceDiva". Omi hatte sich die Haare etwas gegeelt, wobei er ziemlich viele Probleme und merkwürdige Frisuren vorm Spiegel ausprobiert hatte. Ein weißes T-Shirt zierte seinen Oberkörper mit einer Graffitiaufschrift in Neonfarben. Zwei Lederarmbänder am rechten Handgelenk und eins am anderen. Aber am aller längsten brauchte er für die Auswahl seiner Hose. Eine schwarze enganliegende Jeans, wodurch Omis Hintern gut zur Geltung kam, hatte er dann schlussendlich ausgewählt. Yohji hatte nichts besonders schickes an. Eine dunkelblaue Bluse, bei der die ersten drei Knöpfe oben offen waren, und man eine schwarze Kette mit silbernem Kreuzanhänger sah. Er meinte zu Omi, dass er nicht mit seinem überaus guten Aussehen eine Frau anbaggern würde, sondern mit Charm, und schmeichelnden Kommentaren. Er versuchte auch noch Omi ein paar Anmachsprüche beizubringen, die er dann ausprobieren sollte. Omi nahm die Sprüche zwar wahr, doch nahm er das ganze nicht wirklich ernst. Er wollte nur Spaß haben und keine Frau aufreißen.

Als sie die Disco betraten, wurden sie fast von der dicken Luft erschlagen. Es war heiß, laute Musik dröhnte in ihren Ohren und überall tanzende junge Menschen. Yohji und Omi gingen zu der Bar hin, nachdem sie sich ihre Jacken an der Garderobe entledigt hatten, und bestellten sich etwas zu Trinken. Yohji ein Gin Tonic und Klein Omi ein nicht alkoholhaltiges Getränk. Der ältere der beiden verstand das nicht.

"Komm schon! Du hast frei, du bist in der Disco, triffst süe Mädels und da gehört doch Alkohol dazu. Ist ja nicht so, dass wir Komasaufen machen oder so." versuchte er ihn dazu anzuregen. Aber Omi schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte sich zur Tanzfläche um. Eine fette Discokugel hing in der Mitte des Raumes, überall war dieses Licht, das alles in verschiedene Farben tauchte. Weiße T-Shirts wurden zu einem kleinen Farbenspiel. Dem jungen Weiß kribbelte es in den Füßen, er wollte auch mit auf die Tanzfläche. Als er sich wieder zu Yohji drehte waren die Drinks schon da und wurden von einem gewissen Mann neben Omi runter geschluckt, als ob es das Wasser des Lebens sei. Omi fing an, an seinem Getränk zu nippen und beobachtete die tanzenden Leute.

"Na, schon was gefunden, was dir gefällt?" Omi schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich geh tanzen." Yohji kam sofort mit, der Frauen wegen natürlich. Auf der Tanzfläche war es pralle voll und niemand hatte wirklich viel Platz zum tanzen. Beide standen sich nahe beim Tanzen, um sich nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Omi bewegte seinen Körper zum Rhythmus und ließ die Musik auf sich einwirken. Nach einer gewissen Zeit bekam er jedoch Kopfschmerzen, deswegen machte er Yohji, der gerade mit einer Frau auf der Tanzfläche flirtete, klar, dass er kurz raus an die frische Luft ginge. Kurz ging er noch mal zur Bar um sein Getränk leer zu trinken damit es ihm besser ginge. Jedoch war dies nicht der Fall. Alles fing an sich zu drehen und er torkelte etwas unbeholfen zur Tür. Er bekam einen Stempel auf die Hand, damit er später wieder hinein gehen konnte. Omi lehnte sich in der kühlen Nachtluft an die Wand der Disco. Die Kopfschmerzen und das Schwindelgefühl hatten etwas nachgelassen, sehr zur Freuden von Omi. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen in die Disco zu gehen. Die Luft da drinne war furchtbar und seine Ohren schmerzten leicht von der lauten Musik.

"Na hallo~" kam es von links in Omis Ohr. Er nahm dies aber schon fast gar nicht so wahr und schaute weiter in den Himmel. Alles fing wieder an sich zu drehen. Der Weiß fasste sich an den Kopf. Hatte Yohji etwa irgendetwas in sein Getränk hineingemischt? Bestimmt als er sich umgedreht hatte um sich die Disco sich etwas genauer anzusehen. Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie seine Schulter etwas runtergezogen wurde. Es war ein Arm, der sich um ihn gelegt hatte. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu der Person, der der Arm gehörte. Ein junger Mann mit braunen langen Haaren, einen breiten Grinsen im Gesicht schaute ihn an.

"Hm?" fragte Omi ihn leicht benebelt.

"Wenn das nicht Bombay ist."

"Ah du kennst mich? Schöön, ich heiße Omi und du?" der Person gegenüber fehlten die Worte.

"Ehm.. Ja ich bin.. Schuldig, von Schwarz."

"Schööön~" kicherte Omi leicht. Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue.

"Merkwürdiger Name, hab den schon mal irgendwo gehört. hehe"faselte der Weiß vor sich hin.

"Und du hast so schöne braune Haaaare... So lang"

"Die sind orange..." Omi schien ihm nicht mal zuzuhören.

"Was machst du hier Weiß?"

"Tanzen, Disko und so. Hehe Yohji meinte ich soll Frauen aufreißen, aber ich will das niiiich" beleidigt zog er eine Schnute. Schuldig wusste nicht wie er auf einen betrunkenen Omi reagieren sollte. Stattdessen fragte er ihn, wieso er nicht tat, was der ältere ihm gesagt hatte.

"Fraun sind doooof.. Weißu, Männer ham was tolles an sich, sie sind net so eitel und nervich unso... Hehe Und schöner, so wie duuuh!" lächelnd deutete er mit seinem Zeigefinger auf seinen eigentlichen Feind. Also war der kleine auch noch schwul. Und er fand Schuldig gutaussehend. Okay, er WAR gutaussehend, daran gibt es nichts zu meckern. Niemand konnte da etwas widersprechen. Nicht einmal Gott! So jedenfalls Schuldigs Meinung nach. Der Schwarz hatte gerade eine kleine Mission hinter sich gebracht und hatte eigentlich Feierabend. Auf dem Weg nach Hause zu seiner Wohnung, hatte er den kleinen Weiß gesehen. Er hatte schon immer etwas für den kleinen gehabt. Er war so jung klein und war naiv. Seine Schwester hatte ihn genervt, wie die beiden sich immer Blicke zugeworfen hatten. Da war er halt mal mit dem Finger ausgerutscht. Eigentlich ja nicht, aber es war halt ein dummer Unfall zu Gunsten Schuldigs gewesen. Ja, er hatte schon immer seinen Blick auf Omi gehabt. Und nun stand der kleine vor ihm, betrunken und allein, hatte sich geoutet vor dem Feind. Vor Schuldig. Hatte ihn sogar als schön und gutaussehend bezeichnet. Auf die Lippen des Orangehaarigen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, kein böses, sondern ein erfreutes.

"So so, und was hast du nun vor?"

"Weiß nich, tanzen und Spass ham, mit gutaussehenden halt, hehe."

"Wie wärs, wenn wir beide ein bisschen "Spaß" haben, hm?" scherzte Schuldig herum. Doch die Antwort des Kleineren verblüffte ihn .

"Wieso nich, hehe, wenns Spaß macht~" das kam dem Orangehaarigen irgendwie zu Gute. Er vergewisserte dem kleinen Weiß, dass es ihm gefallen wird. Omi folgte Schuldig ohne über die Situation nachzudenken. Nach Hause durfte der Schwarz ihn nicht mitnehmen, da im Moment Nagi bei ihm hauste, da er bessere Internetverbindung hatte, als Nagi. Bald würde Schuldig ihn rausschmeißen. Also ging er mit den herumtorkelnden Omi in Richtung Rotlichtmilieu. Vorbei an all den halb nackten Frauen zu den Love-Hotels. Er buchte ein Zimmer für eine Nacht und schubste Omi förmlich aufs Bett.

"Keine Angst. Es wird wirklich toll werden ~" flüsterte er Omi ins Ohr, als er bemerkte, dass dieser noch Jungfrau war und keinerlei Erfahrung mit Männern, geschweige denn mit Frauen hatte. Er ging sehr vorsichtig mit ihm um, um ihn nicht zu verletzen oder zu beängstigen. Ganz anders als er eigentlich war. Aber er liebte den kleinen Weiß und wollte ihm nicht unnötige Schmerzen zufügen. Omi sah alles nur verschwommen, dennoch ließ er es geschehen. Er fühlte sich aus einem ihm nicht bekannten Grund geborgen und überhaupt nicht fehl am Platz. Er lächelte, als er von Schuldig umarmt wurde und lies alles auf sich zukommen.

"Oh Gott... ich.. ich weiß.. weiß weiß was los war... Oh Gott!" blass aber dennoch mit einem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen sah Omi. Er hörte schuldig leise kichern.

"War ich denn so schlecht?"

"N-nein, das nicht aber, wieso? Wieso hast du.. mich nicht getötet oder irgendwohin geschleppt? Ich meine du bist mein Feind?"

"Du hast mich nicht mal erkannt Omi, und außerdem würde ich dir nicht wirklich gerne wehtun."

"Ach und woher weiß ich, dass ich dir trauen kann?" vorsichtig schaute er ihn an. Schuldig verzog das Gesicht , als hätte er auf eine saure Zitrone gebissen.

"Vertraut mir der kleine also noch nicht... Nach all unserer schönen Zeit, die wir gestern verbracht hatten, da hast du mir doch vertraut. Und du lebst noch."

"Aber wieso..." Omi verstand noch nicht alles. Der reine Gedanke daran, dass er vor kurzer Zeit mit Schuldig auf diesem Bett gemacht hatte, lies ihn rot anlaufen. Niemals hätte er sich erhofft mit Schuldig, seinen Schwarm im Bett zu landen. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er bemerkt, dass er Schuldig nicht die Schuld geben konnte, dass er seine Schwester, und damaligen Schwarm getötet hatte. Es war Schwarz, nein, Bradley war Schuld. Stattdessen fing er immer öfter an über den orangehaarigen Deutschen nachzudenken und bekam ihn irgendwie nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und nun hatte er mit ihm geschlafen. Mit seinem Feind. Mit seinem Schwarm. Seinem Gegner, seiner Liebe.

"Weil ich... dich liebe..." murmelte Schuldig leise, aber dennoch so laut, dass Omi es mitbekam. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er das hörte. Erstaunt und mit gemischten Gefühlen schaute er ihn an.

"Wir...klich..?" fragte er Schuldig vorsichtig. Dieser nickte leicht und schaute ihn geradewegs in die Augen, um eine Reaktion daraus abzulesen. Gute oder Schlechte, er hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt, und er wusste das. Der kleine Weiß drehte seinen Kopf weg und schaute wieder auf die Bettdecke. Er musste runterkommen. Schuldig hatte ihm gerade seine Liebe gestanden und sein Herz wollte nicht aufhören gegen sein Brustkorb zu klopfen.

"A-Achso..na .. na dann.. hehe" am liebsten würde Omi in die Luft springen und die ganze Welt umarmen.

"I...Ich dich.. ich dich auch..." Omi kniff feste die Augen zu um die Reaktion von Schuldig mitzubekommen. Plötzlich spürte er weiche Lippen auf den seinen und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Schuldig beugte sich über ihn, drückte ihn aufs Bett und grinste sein fieses Katzengrinsen.

"Na dann ists doch wunderbar. Ab heute bist du mein, Omi!"

Reviews? Kommentare? Verbesserungsvorschläge :D?


End file.
